Situations gênantes
by BlackAngelz
Summary: OneShot Slash HPSS. Harry se meurt d’amour pour Snape mais ne sait rien de ses sentiments. Une série de petits incidents va changer le cours des choses…


Genre : Slash HPSS(Attention relation amoureuse entre deux hommes + relation entre majeur et mineur

Genre : Slash HPSS(Attention relation amoureuse entre deux hommes + relation entre majeur et mineur ! Ne lisez pas si vous n'approuvez pas ce genre de relation.)

Résumé : OneShot Slash HPSS. Harry se meurt d'amour pour Snape mais ne sait rien de ses sentiments. Une série de « petits incidents » va changer le cours des choses…

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction n'a pas un but lucratif.

Note : J'ai gardé le nom original de Rogue (Snape) pour cette fic. Je suppose que le rating est exagéré mais bon...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Situations gênantes

Non décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être un simple hasard, pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Bien sûr cela aurait été acceptable s'il n'avait pas eu cette inclination pour son professeur. Mais voilà il l'avait bel et bien, aussi douloureuse soit-elle et il l'assumait parfaitement, sauf bien entendu en cours de Potion.

En effet, Harry Potter était fou amoureux de son professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Fou de sa méchanceté, de ses remarques cyniques, de son physique pas commun et surtout de sa démarche terriblement sexy qui lui donnait l'air si félin. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à contrôler son propre corps face un homme si désirable. Ainsi, il adoptait souvent pour une technique qui avait fait ses preuves : ne pas penser. Ne pas penser qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mètres, ne pas penser à sa bouche, à ses fesses où à quelques autres parties de lui. Rester concentré sur sa potion et ne pas penser. C'est ce qu'il essayait souvent de faire mais il n'y parvenait que très rarement

Harry se doutait bien qu'il était sûrement le seul élève à penser de telles chose de son professeurs de potions… mais qu'importait, il l'aimait lui, ça lui suffisait. Oh bien sûr, il n'aurait pas su dire si Snape avait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Et d'ailleurs il en doutait fortement. Mais là n'était pas le pire… Ces dernières semaines avaient été un calvaire aussi bien pour lui que pour Snape. Ils s'étaient, en effet, tous les deux retrouvés dans des situations trop gênantes –ou la proximité jouait un rôle prépondérant– et cela trop souvent.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux semaines. Harry avait reçu un hiboux de Dumbledore lui annonçant qu'il devait le rejoindre dans une salle peu fréquentée du septième étage, prétextant que son bureau n'était plus assez sûr pour lui fournir ce genre d'information.

Harry avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur et s'était dirigée vers la dite pièce à l'heure précisé par Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire 23h30. Il avait attendu dix bonnes minutes en regardant sur la carte avant de voir quelqu'un arrivé. Mais, étrangement, ce n'était pas Dumbledore mais Snape. Harry qui sentait qu'il ne résisterait pas à voir son professeur si tard le soir et seul à seul décida de se cacher dans un placard qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce.

Il entendit quelqu'un rentrée dans la pièce et attendre, en marchant en rond. C'était évidemment Snape. Il attendait, espérant qu'il parte enfin et qu'il soit libéré de l'agonie –si douce, il devait bien l'avouer– qu'il subissait.

Ce qu'il ne compris pas c'est quand la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Snape très nerveux, qui ne le vit pas puisqu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité, et qui se précipita dans le placard sans prévention.

« Houmf ! » fut le cri étouffé d'Harry que perçut Snape lorsqu'il rencontra de la résistance dans le placard.

« Qui est là ? » fit-il en se tournant brusquement la baguette levée si bien qu'il assenât un coup à Harry.

Harry pensa un instant ne pas répondre mais se dit que de toute façon il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

« C'est moi, professeur » maugréa Harry, coincé entre le fond du placard et le corps de Snape.

« Vous pouvez être plus précis ? » demanda Snape qui n'imaginait déjà pas qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans le placard sans pour autant savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Harry retira sa cape. Il vit un Snape fou de rage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce placard à minuit moins le quart Potter ! » tonna Snape qui se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise.

Harry qui trouvait la proximité de son si désiré professeur plus que suffocante ne voulut pas répondre.

« Je vous retourne la question, professeur. » répondit Harry avec un air de défit.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Potter. Je suis votre professeur et… »

« Ah ça ! » interrompit Harry.

Snape le regarda étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? » demanda Snape.

« Rien du tout » s'empressa de répondre Harry. Snape fit un sourire mesquin.

« Vous avez dit 'ah ça !' Potter, ça voulait bien dire quelque chose… Bien que je sache parfaitement que la plupart du temps vous parlez pour ne rien dire... » grogna Snape.

Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer et supposa qu'elles arboraient sûrement une jolie teinte rosé à l'heure actuelle. Il n'osait pas regarder Snape dans les yeux déjà que la situation étaient particulièrement délicate.

« Je voulais dire que je savais que vous étiez mon professeur, professeur » dit Harry taisant le reste de sa pensée _« et c'est bien pour ça que je ne me permets pas de vous draguer d'ailleurs ! »_

Snape grogna et tenta de se retourner.

« Cette situation est vraiment ridicule » fit-il en essayant de repousser la porte du placard.

_« A qui le dites-vous ! _pensa Harry._ Moi et mon prof préféré coincé dans un placard plus qu'étroit sans pouvoir faire autre chose que s'insulter. Oh bien sûr si vous étiez un peu plus agréable, je ne doute pas que… »_

Mais Harry fut interrompit par un cri de rage de Snape. Ce dernier se retourna à nouveau vers Harry, ce qui ne manquât pas de faire réagir Harry qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Snape qui semblait n'avoir rien remarquait de la gêne de son élève poussa un profond soupir.

« Potter, vous n'allez pas le croire… » commença Snape.

_« Que vous me désirez comme un fou ? Non sûrement pas ! » _pensa Harry.

« Nous sommes coincés… » dit Snape, péniblement.

« Pardon ? » fit Harry incrédule.

«Vous êtes sourd Potter ? J'ai dit que nous étions coincés ! » tonna Snape.

« Ah » fit Harry.

Snape retroussa les lèvres et fit un sourire ironique.

« Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors avaient autant de vocabulaire… grinça-t-il. La situation ne vous incommode peut-être pas mais en ce qui me concerne c'est le contraire. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à bavarder avec vous. »

« Si vous croyez que j'apprécie… » dit Harry _« vous avez totalement raison ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Snape se retourna encore une fois, et essaya divers sortilèges sur la porte.

« Cette porte est maudite » se lamenta Snape. « Mais j'y pense, Potter, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes dans ce placard. »

« Vous non plus, répondit Harry. Et j'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup le savoir… »

« Hélas, pour vous, ça ne vous regarde pas, par contre en ce qui vous concerne… »

Snape s'interrompit et colla son oreille contre la porte.

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Potter taisez-vous pour une fois ! » gronda Snape.

Snape décolla son oreille et lança un regard noir à Harry.

« Félicitations Potter ! A cause de vous je n'ai rien entendu. »

Au comble du désespoir, Snape tenta de défoncer la porte avec les pieds et oubliant qu'Harry se trouvait juste derrière lui prit un pas d'élan, culbuta la porte ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se retrouver contre le jeune homme, d'un coup assez violent.

Harry sentit soudain le dos de son professeur contre son torse, ses fesses contre la partie la plus intime de son anatomie et ses cheveux dans son visage. Harry ne pouvez plus se contenir. Il était complètement subjuguer par l'odeur de son professeur , sa proximité, la formes de ses membres et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Heureusement Snape se dégagea bien vite.

_« Oh merlin… Son corps contre le mien… si bref mais si intense… Est-ce qu'il s'en ait aperçut, est-ce qu'il a vu à quel point il ne me laissait pas indifférent ? » _

Snape regarda Harry étrangement mais ne dit rien. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Et Snape mit un temps à réagir avant de sortir.

« Eh bien Potter, c'était une soirée spéciale, dit Snape. Je crois que vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir… »

Harry acquiesça et prit la poudre d'escampette. Snape fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

La situation avait été vraiment gênante mais Harry en gémissait de plaisir. Il était le seul à craquer sur le sombre professeur de potions et aussi sûrement le seul à avoir eut un tel contact physique avec lui. Evidemment, les nuits suivantes, ses rêves furent particulièrement agréables, réunissant pour protagoniste son cher professeur et lui-même. Les rêves d'Harry n'avait rien d'innocent et quelques fois il se demandait si c'était normal, cependant il ne les contrôlait pas et devait bien avouait qu'il appréciait beaucoup malgré tout.

Ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné était le fait que Snape se retrouve à l'endroit précis où lui même se trouvait, à la même heure et pire qu'il ait choisit le placard où il se trouvait pour se cacher. Et encore, si ça n'avait été que ça…

Les « incidents » de ce genre, comme se plaisait à les appeler Ron et Hermione, n'étaient pas isolés. Deux jour après « l'incident du placard » Harry eut le malheur –ou le bonheur selon les points de vues– d'être confronté à « l'incident de la salle de bain ».

Harry avait attendu le soir pour aller prendre un bain moussant dans la salle de bain des préfets que lui avait montré Cédric Diggory en quatrième année. Il se délectait déjà de la mousse sur sa peau et du bonheur de se plonger dans l'eau chaude.

Il avait traversé le château très discrètement et avait rejoint la salle de bain en question en douce pour en profiter pleinement sachant qu'a cette heure-ci il n'y aurait personne. Grosse erreur, la salle de bain avait déjà un visiteur.

Hélas Harry ne l'aperçut pas de suite et jeta sa serviette sur le meuble près de la baignoire. Il enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes, son t-shirt et son pantalon quand il entendit un bruit qu'il n'identifia pas. Il se retourna et jeta un regard dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut étrangement que la baignoire était déjà remplie et que l'on pouvait voir à la surface de l'eau remonter et éclater un grand nombre de bulles d'air.

Harry arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bain mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un tête apparut et souffla quelques gouttes d'eau. L'homme à qui appartenait la tête en question, essuya son visage avec ses mains et ouvrit les yeux… qui se posèrent instantanément sur Harry.

« Potter ! cria Snape, fulminant de rage »

« Oops… » fut la seule chose censée que Harry trouva à répondre.

Snape se calme rapidement et après avoir aperçut les affaires d'Harry posé nonchalamment un peu plus loin il demanda :

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans _ma_ salle de bain en caleçon, Potter ? »

« C'est idiot, commença Harry, mais je passais pas là et j'ai eu envie d'un bain… »

« Potter ! » cria Snape au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Quoi ! demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait se reprocher. Ce n'est pas votre salle de bain d'abord… »

« Peu importe, cracha Snape. Ca vous arrive souvent de prendre des bains si tard ? »

« Je vous retourna la question, répondit Harry avec un sourire arrogant. »

« Ne recommencez pas Potter, fit Snape au souvenir de la discussion qu'il avaient eut dans le placard. C'est une salle de bain réservé aux préfets… »

« Justement, c'est votre faute si vous êtes dans _mon_ bain. Vous êtes professeur, pas préfet. »

« Vous non plus que je sache, grogna Snape. Et j'y été avant je vous signale, c'est vous qui faites intrusion dans _ma_ salle de bain et accessoirement dans _ma_ vie privée si je compte l'autre nuit… »

« Bien, bien je m'en vais ! fit Harry en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Le lendemain, à la fin du cours de potion, Snape demanda à Harry de rester.

« Puis-je vous demandez, M. Potter, si vous comptez visiter le château ce soir ? J'aimerai mieux ne pas vous recroiser… »

« Non. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Tant mieux » fit Snape qui rangea ses affaire, sortit de la salle et laissa Harry en plan.

Oh bien sûr Harry ne dirait pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la rencontre. Il avait d'ailleurs eut du mal, encore une fois, à contenir ses pulsions, à la vue de Snape ruisselant d'eau et de mousse. Sa peau délicieusement humide et ne demandant qu'a être embrassée… C'était une torture rien que d'y penser.

Il n'avait par contre pas rencontrer la moindre difficulté concernant le fait d'imaginer la nudité de son professeur sous l'eau et combien –oh merlin combien !– il aurait voulut être dans ce bain lui aussi. Bien entendu, ce nouvel « incident » n'avait fait que le mettre une seconde fois mal à l'aise. Une autre rencontre avec un Snape habillé aurait été plus normale et surtout plus facile à gérer. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit nu ce soir là ? _Parce qu'on ne prend pas de bain habillé_, répondit Harry dans sa tête.

Mais voilà, encore une fois Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… C'est ainsi, qu'après une fin de semaine sans encombres et sans Snape nu dans son bain, Harry eut le plaisir de devoir affronter un nouvel « incident », au moins aussi catastrophique –sentimentalement et hormonalement parlant– que les précédents.

Harry avait eut une retenue par McGonagall pour avoir dessiner en cours au lieu d'écouter la passionnante leçon qui consistait à changer des œufs en dindons. Et évidemment, il y avait eut un problème. McGonagall n'avait pas pu se charger de sa retenue parce qu'elle était appelée ailleurs… Un petit imprévu semblait-il…

Bien entendu, qui se trouva désigné pour prendre la retenu d'Harry en charge ? Eh bien ce fut…

« Le professeur Snape, Harry, informa Dumbledore alors qu'Harry se sentait mourir. »

Harry se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les cachots et frappa à la porte comme on frappe à celle de la mort. Snape n'allait pas du tout apprécier de le trouver là.

« Entrez ! »

Harry rentra et se trouva face un Snape toujours aussi ténébreux _« mais aussi toujours terriblement sexy »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

« Eh bien Potter, le sort s'acharne contre moi. Vous voilà encore avec moi. » fit Snape dans un sourire machiavélique.

Snape lui montra qu'il devait récurer des chaudrons, chose que Harry commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire, à force de retenues avec Snape.

Snape de son côté, regardait Harry fixement, comme s'il se réjouissait de pouvoir observé chacun de ses gestes.

_« Ne le regardes pas Harry, ne le regardes pas. »_

« Pourquoi donc M. Potter ? » demanda Snape, le regard toujours rivés.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda Harry, à moitié inquiet. Avait-il parlé à haute voix?

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me regarder ? » fit Snape conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait maintenant sur Harry.

_« Merlin ! J'ai vraiment parlé à haute voix ! »_ pensa Harry.

« Oh non, vous n'avez pas besoin de parler Potter, vous pensez si fort que ça transpire à travers vous… »

_« Ne penses pas, ne penses pas… il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! Ne penses pas, ne penses pas… Il ne faut pas qu'il… » _essaya Harry, en se concentrant si fort qu'il sentit ses tempes se gonfler.

« Que je sache quoi ? Que vous craquez complètement sur moi ? » souffla Snape avec un regard malsain. « Merci, mais je suis déjà au courant… »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer en inspirant et fixa Snape avec des yeux torturés. Il était finit, démasqué, trahit par lui-même… Snape ne manquerait pas de lui faire regretter…

« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez d'une discrétion phénoménale Potter. Si après, notre malheureux 'contact' dans le placard je ne m'en doutais pas encore, tout à été suffisamment clair lorsque que vous avez fait irruption dans _ma_ salle de bain… »

Harry se maudit de ne pas être plus doué en occlumencie. Snape allait-il le ridiculiser ? Harry aimait un homme cruel, il le savait, c'était le risque qu'il avait accepté de prendre.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis bien assez discret pour nous deux. »

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, alors que Snape s'approchait de lui.

Snape caressa la joue d'Harry doucement, puis pris son visage entre ses mains. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry dans un chaste baiser. Voyant qu'Harry ne le repoussait pas, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire entrouvrir les lèvres immédiatement. Dès lors, Snape savoura le gôut sucré de la langue d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit doucement sous la tendre caresse et attira le corps de Severus (après une telle… intimité... Harry se dit qu'il pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom) plus près de lui.

Harry se sentit défaillir quand Severus posa une main sur sa hanche et la fit remonter pour se glisser sous son pull. Harry s'accrocha désespérément à Severus, ne jurant plus que par ses mains. Il explora son dos musclé et fit le tour de quelques cicatrices. Severus frémit à ce contact et stoppa le baiser avec Harry.

« Pot…Harry… on devrait peut-être s'arrêter là avant de… »

« Non » souffla Harry, reprenant les lèvres de Severus.

Ce dernier, ne retenant plus son désir souleva Harry et l'allongea sur la table. Il souleva à nouveau le pull d'Harry et commença à embrasser son torse hâlé. Sa peau était douce et Severus en gémit de plaisir. Harry défit lui aussi la cape de Severus et put enfin admirer son magnifique corps, pâle mais exquis.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une personne entra. Severus et Harry se redressèrent immédiatement, leurs visages trahissant leurs profonde culpabilité. Devant eux se tenait Dumbledore, qui fit passer son regard du torse nu de son professeur de potion à celui d'un de ses élèves, notant que le premier bouton de son jean était défait. Snape se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé la porte.

« Je vois que vous étiez en plein travail » fit Dumbledore.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Snape gêné.

« Albus, dit Snape, je suis désolé, je… »

« Mais de quoi ? interrompit Dumbledore. Je suis bien content que vous preniez soin de vous occupé de vos élèves jusqu'à leurs donner des cours particulier et ce dans l'unique but, bien sur, qu'il réussissent leurs examens. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à vous reprocher… »

Dumbledore se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Puis se retourna, arrachant un sourire anxieux à Harry.

« Par contre Severus, pour ce qui est de ce que vous avez dit à Harry… »

Snape ne vit pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

« A propos de la discrétion, précisa Dumbledore. Il y a mieux qu'une salle de classe pour _ça_ vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Oui » répondit Snape, avec un demi-sourire.

Harry ne voulut même pas savoir comment Dumbledore avait su, ni pourquoi il tolérait ça. Il voulait seulement profiter de ce moment avec celui qu'il aimait.

FIN

Si vous avez aimez (ou pas), une petite review est toujours agréable. Merci.


End file.
